Computing infrastructures, such as storage systems, virtualization systems, and networking systems, can be provided via data centers and/or cloud computing environments. Resources, such as computing resources, storage resources, and networking resources, may become overloaded and/or under utilized. At times, the resources may be operating at capacity with no opportunity to improve utilization and/or throughput until additional resources are added to the infrastructure. Infrastructure platforms can capture resource metrics to help monitor the performance of the resources and alert users (e.g., infrastructure administrators) when hardware resources of the infrastructure platform are at or are approaching a critical capacity. Generally, when a user (e.g., infrastructure administrator) receives a capacity alert (e.g., email), a user manually adds physical resources to the infrastructure, which can be a time consuming process. Typically, the manual process causes a time delay from when the user receives the capacity alert and when the physical resource is added to the infrastructure, which results in the infrastructure efficiency remaining poor during the time delay.